1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bulk balloon hanger for effectively supporting and displaying a plurality of noninflated mylar balloons. The bulk balloon hanger includes a hook for engaging a support rod or bar or other supporting structure, a curved bar having a permanent but slight bow effect along its length together with a shallow channel along the length of the bar and a tension rod pivoted at one end of the bar and a hook-like clasp at the other end of the bar that engages the free end of the tension rod when the tension rod grips a plurality of noninflated mylar balloons between the tension rod and channel in the bowed or curved bar thereby providing an effective support for a plurality of noninflated mylar balloons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balloons constructed of thin mylar material provided with colorful messages and designs printed on the external surfaces thereof have become quite popular and represent a considerable portion of balloon sales. The balloons are generally made from a thin mylar material which is strong enough to hold the pressure required for inflation with helium or air and yet light enough to float freely. Also, the mylar material is easily heat sealed for fabrication versatility, is very durable and can be readily printed. However, the mylar material is relatively flimsy and includes extremely slick surface areas thus making them very difficult to display or store effectively prior to inflation as they tend to become disarrayed when handled. Also, there are a tremendous number of various shapes, sizes and styles of balloons that a balloon store normally will carry as inventory thus aggravating the problem of storage, organization and display.
While various types of hangers have been provided for supporting and displaying various items to enable purchasers to see and touch the items being displayed, previously known display hangers have not utilized the structure of this invention which enables a plurality of noninflated mylar balloons to be supported from a uniquely constructed hanger for gripping and retaining a plurality of noninflated mylar balloons in order to support the balloons in a position for observation by potential purchasers and to enable quick and easy access to the balloon to be delivered to a purchaser.